


Which then turned into a quiet thought, Which then turned into a quiet word

by friendlybomber



Series: Teagan and Ethelan [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Ethelan Mahariel Sabrae, F/M, Gen, Pining, Pre-Relationship, depressed character, post alistair/warden and im still upset about that, re: teagan's embarrassing crush on the warden, seriously dude just kiss her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlybomber/pseuds/friendlybomber
Summary: A conversation at Alistair's coronation leaves Teagan wondering about the Hero of Ferelden.





	Which then turned into a quiet thought, Which then turned into a quiet word

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Ethelan Mahariel Sabrae extended story. Something of a prequel to through the spaces of the dark.

The Hero of Ferelden was not to remain in Denerim, or so the gossip said. Maker preserve him, but Teagan could not beat down his curiosity regarding what she would do next. Certainly, she had duties still as a Grey Warden – perhaps even as a queen soon, if Alistair was as mad as he seemed. And though many were vying for her attention at the coronation, Teagan was determined to get a conversation in before she disappeared.

He found her in a lull in the action. For the first time, she was in want of someone to accost her, and the lack of engagement made her loose. Her face slipped into distant blankness. Her arms went slack, her posture falling. Teagan hesitated to approach her. Those dark shadows under her eyes seemed darker, her eyes haunted. She was so still and pale; he did not know why it frightened him, but it did.

If he was going to speak with her – and he very much wanted to speak with her – this was his chance. For all he knew, he might not have the opportunity again for a long while. That was, if the gossip was true.

He roused her from her silent musings with a jovial pat on her shoulder. She snapped back into liveliness, smiling warmly at him with pink cheeks and a shine in those big deep blue eyes. The Dalish features that had once unnerved him were familiar now, and he could not help but think that, for a young woman, she was very, very beautiful.

And off-limits, he reminded himself. Especially at her lover’s coronation. Her lover who was his nephew. Sort of. She was still smiling at him. He needed to speak.

"I believe congratulations are in order,” he said. “And thanks. Without you, Redcliffe would be lost, as would all of Ferelden. Words cannot express my, and all of Thedas’s gratitude.” He smirked. “But I’m sure you’ve heard that a thousand times already. You look like you could use a drink.”

The Hero of Ferelden bit her lip, nodding. “Yes,” she said. “Please.”

He returned moments later with a cup and handed it to her. She took a hasty gulp and winced at the bitterness.

“So,” he said. “Have you any plans for what’s next?”

“Rebuild the Grey Wardens in Ferelden,” she said automatically. “Now that Alistair’s king, he won’t be doing much – read: anything – for the Order so. I guess it’s up to me now. I don’t know jack shit about being a Grey Warden, though. This is… going to be interesting.”

Teagan leaned against a large cask, angling his body in on the Hero of Ferelden. She sipped at her wine, her face twisted into a disgruntled expression. He tried to read the emotions in her eyes. Apprehension, regret, pain… Such a far cry from the Warden he had met in Redcliffe several months ago.

“That gives you freedom,” he pointed out. “You can rebuild the Order how you see fit. Will Weisshaupt send you any aid?”

“Probably,” she snorted. “And I’m sure the Orlesian Wardens will finally make an appearance over here. Honestly, I don’t know what’s going to happen. I haven’t heard anything yet. Until I stabbed that dragon, no one in the Order even knew who I was. My Joining, Ostagar… everything happened so quickly. But now, suddenly, I’m very important like.”

Teagan chuckled. “That much is true both within the Order and outside of it.”

The Hero of Ferelden shook her head in disbelief. “It’s so odd. I’m a twenty-year old Dalish hunter. One year ago I was dragging home dinner for the clan. Now, I’m a hero. I can’t wrap my mind around it.”

“It’s a well-earned title,” Teagan remarked. “And it certainly has a nice ring to it.” He spelled it out in front of her with his hands. “‘The Hero of Ferelden.’ It sounds rather grandiose.”

She giggled. “It’s a name bigger than me, that’s for sure. I don’t want to seem ungrateful. It’s so nice to be not just appreciated after all this, but _honored._ For the past year, I’ve been getting attacked every time I said I was a Grey Warden. I feel as if a huge weight’s been lifted from my shoulders.”

“Savor the moment,” he said. “You deserve it.”

She took another sip of wine, averting her eyes. For a few moments, he could see her thinking, trying to decide what to say. After an awkward beat, she settled on: “So, don’t take this as me being prickly, but did you want something in particular, or are you just looking for a chat?”  

He considered this. He wanted to speak with her, certainly. She was beautiful and compassionate and endearing and good. Ever since they met a little over a month ago, he could not stop thinking about her. Every second in her presence thrilled him. Perhaps it wasn’t the sort of answer he could offer to her in the moment, but it was the truth.

But, for her sake, and for the sake of Alistair, there was an easier response.

“Your time is valuable,” he said. “ _Everyone_ wants to speak to the Hero of Ferelden. It was my turn in line, so to speak.”

“That’s all?” she asked. She tilted her head at him.

The corners of his lips turned up in a sly smile. Right, so they were doing this. If Alistair asked, she had initiated it this time, not him.

“Well, I must confess I was eager to have a moment to myself with such a brave young woman,” he replied, leaning in. “You must think me presumptuous, assuming I’m worthy of speaking to such a great hero.”

“Not at all, my lord,” she laughed. “I wish you’d come to me sooner.”

“If only to bring you wine,” he said.

“Of course,” she said. She batted her eyelashes. Maker, her eyes were so blue. “Though I’m sure you’re good for plenty else like.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a little voice that sounded an awful lot like Alistair was screaming at him to quit before he did something really stupid. He couldn’t keep doing this. No matter how much he wanted to.

He smiled and dipped his head. “As you say, my lady. Now, I won’t steal a moment more of your time, especially not with your… the king so near.”

A look like shattering ice played across her features. In an instant, her entire demeanor changed. She tensed her shoulders. That listless, dark look returned to her eyes. She seemed to stop breathing. Teagan backed up, startled by the change.

She stared past him at the wall. The moments seemed to drag on longer than they did. He cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry, have I offended you in some way, my lady?”

She turned her gaze to look at him lethargically. Her big eyes glinted, red at the rims. Her lip quivered. She blinked heavily and then became entirely neutral, a cold, blank slate. “No, my lord. Not at all. So, will you return to Rainesfere?”

He frowned at her, vacillating back and forth between expressing his concern and playing along with the subject change. He wasn’t an idiot; clearly he had said something wrong. Had it been his mention of Alistair? Had something happened?

He did not know her very well, he finally decided. It was not his place to pry. No matter how much he wanted to help, whatever hurt was there was not his to know.

Still, he wondered about Alistair. He wondered who his future queen would be.

“Soon enough,” he said. “I’ll remain in Denerim a bit longer before returning. There is still much to take care of after the final battle. You’re lucky that you get to leave so soon.”

“Lucky indeed,” she murmured. She made a strange face. “Did you know Alistair has made me the arlessa of Amaranthine? What does that even _mean_? Do I have to go to Amaranthine? I don’t even know where Amaranthine _is_.”

“South of here,” Teagan said. “Follow the Pilgrim’s Path south, then turn west at the intersection with the North Road. I thought Grey Wardens were to avoid politics?”

“Really?” the Hero of Ferelden grinned. The warmth was returning to her features again. “Someone should’ve mentioned that before I chose the king of Orzammar and helped get another Warden on the throne. Well, too late to turn back now. Like you said, I’m rebuilding the Order how I see fit.”

“Interesting strategy,” Teagan mused. “Be wary. If there’s one thing you should’ve learned over the past year, it’s that Ferelden hates a tyrant.”

"I don’t want to _rule_ Ferelden,” the Hero of Ferelden scoffed. “Though it probably seems that way, doesn’t it? Maker, I don’t want any of this! I want to go back a year ago and make sure none of this ever happens.” She laughed. “Maybe in ten years, a new organization will spring up in Ferelden and make everyone nervous. Just so long as it isn’t the Grey Wardens, and I’m not responsible like.”

“A commendable attitude,” Teagan said dryly. “Though I can’t say I blame you. I felt the same way when I became bann. It’s frightening, having all that power, isn’t it?”

“Most things are frightening,” the Hero of Ferelden said. She paused, the second half of her sentence hanging in the air unsaid. “Nope, that’s it,” she decided. “I was going to say something profound, but I like that sentence how it is. Anyway, I’m leaving Denerim in a few days. I’m accompanying a friend to Par Vollen. I hope I’ll see you around over the next few days?” She bit her lip hopefully.

“I’m sure you will,” he said. “Maker speed your travels.”

She smiled at him, soft and genuine. Maker, she really was beautiful. “Thank you for the chat,” she said. “It’s nice to talk to someone who knows how ridiculous this whole thing is.”

"Enjoy the party,” he murmured. He clasped her hand in his. “You’ve earned it.”

She smiled at him again, seemed to deliberate something, then went up on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the cheek. Then, in an instant, she was gone, skipping off into the crowd to mingle. He drew his fingers up to brush where her lips had touched his face, smiling vaguely and staring at nothing. Then, satisfied with the conversation, he rejoined the party and tried to keep the Hero of Ferelden out of his thoughts.

Perhaps he would talk to Alistair later. Maybe the limits had changed.         

**Author's Note:**

> you know, it's only just occurred to me that amaranthine is actually north of denerim. we'll just call this a corroboration of wotv2 saying teagan was bad at geography, and not me forgetting to look at a map. im sure ethelan found her way there just fine either way


End file.
